Black & White
by Tatha DraMione
Summary: THIS FANFICT FAILED
1. 1

**Author : Tatha Dramione**

**Main Cast : Draco & Hermione**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author Note : ada tambahan tokoh pembantu,Cho Chang dan Alex. Alex ini tokoh karangan saya sendiri.-.**

**Warning! : sorry typo's, berantakkan, kependekkan, gak sesuai EYD, dll**

**ooOOoo**

Perpecahan keluarganya...

Kerinduannya akan belaian kasih sayang..

Didikan keras dari sang ayah..

Membuat Draco tak tau bagaimana cara bersikap baik dan lembut..

Berbeda dengan adiknya Alex Lucius Malfoy yang sangat lembut dan ramah hasil dari kasih sayang sang ibu.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai karena,Narcissa (Ibu Draco & Alex) tak tahan dengan sikap ayahnya,yang selalu mementingkan perusahaan dibandingkan itu Draco dan Alex masih sangat kecil (Draco : 5th dan Alex : 4th).Narcissa membawa Alex bersamanya kerumah orang tuanya begitu Narcissa ingin membawa kedua anaknya dan hidup bersama di rumah keluarganya.

Namun Lucius masih memiliki hak asuh atas Draco,hingga Narcissa hanya membawa Alex.

Rindu akan belaian lembut...

Rindu akan kasih sayang...

Sungguh membuat Draco frustasi, apalagi ia tak diperbolehkan mengunjungi sang ibu.

Jiwanya gelap,kelam.. Tak ada seberkas cahaya yang menerangi relung hatinya.

Diumurnya yang kesebelas..

Hermione hadir dalam hidupnya,ia layaknya cahaya yang hadir untuk menerangi jiwa yang hitam gelap itu...

Membuatnya tetap kuat menjalani beban hidup dan pedihnya didikan Lucius.

Hermione adalah anak seorang kepala pelayan dirumah Draco. Dia diperbolehkan tinggal di Malfoy Manor oleh Lucius bahkan disekolahkan bersama Draco, karena ayahnya sudah mengabdi begitu lama sejak Lucius masih kecil, bisa dikatakan teman karib.

Hermione bagaikan kakak,ibu,adik,dan.. cinta pertama Draco..

Namun,bagaimana jadinya, apabila Alex yang begitu ramah seperti malaikat bersayap putih ini, datang dan mencoba merebut cahaya itu dari Draco?

" **Give me the light light light..**

**You're my sunrise.."**

**Xxxxooooxxxx**

Buram..

Draco mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali..

Setelah penglihatannya nampak jelas, yang ia lihat, seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat ikal diikat rapih, dengan pakaian seragam pelayannya duduk di sebelah ranjang Draco.

Wajahnya basah karena air mata, matanya sembab menandakan dia habis menangis.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapanku Hermione..''Tangan pucat tetapi kekar itu mengenggam tangan lentik yang putih bersih dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau melawan Lucius hanya karena aku?! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu sekarang,kau jadi babak belur begini.'' Bentak gadis bernama Hermione ini.

"Aku tak suka dia menghinamu, melukai hatimu, makanya aku tak segan-segan tenanglah, Aku tak apa-apa.'' Tangan pucat itu kini membelai pipi Hermione dengan lembut.

"Tapi…''

"Sstt..'' Draco meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Hermione.

"Aku harus menjagamu, karena kau cahayaku.'' Draco bangun lalu memeluk Hermione erat.

"Ya..Tapi, berjanjilah kau tak akan senekat tadi demi aku lagi.'' Sela Hermione di tengah pelukannya .

"Em, ya..'' Draco berkata dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hermione.

Hermione memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, karena kebiasaan Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat seksi ketika manyun begitu..'' Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya,dan menatap ganas Hermione.

"Haha jangan goda aku Draco. Well, aku harus pergi untuk membantu menyiapkan makan you..'' Hermione terkekeh sejenak, lalu melangkah keluar kamar Draco.

**I will be your protector, Because you my light..**

**XXX000000XXXX**

'Makan malam yang menyedihkan.' Gumam Draco, sambil melahap daging steak dari garpunya.

Nampak meja lebar dengan banyak kursi hanya diisi oleh, Draco dan Lucius saja.

Keheningan seperti saat ini sudah biasa bagi Draco. Tak ada bincang-bincang hangat, itu juga sudah sangat biasa.

"Draco, besok aku ingin kau ikut aku meeting bersama pegawai perusahaan lainnya, di gedung Malfoy corp.'' Lucius menatap dingin Draco yang nampak tak memperdulikan perkataannya,dan tetap focus melahap makanan dipiringnya.

"Sekiranya hanya basa-basi, aku tak akan datang.'' Jawab Draco menyudahi makannya, nafsu makannya terasa hilang. Ia meraih segelas juice jeruk disamping piringnya,dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ini penting! Jadi aku harap kau datang. Dan juga, besok Alex akan kubawa untuk tinggal disini.'' Lucius beranjak dari kursinya.

"Uhuk..'' Draco tersedak mendengar pernyataan Lucius.

Ia meletakkan gelas juicenya ke meja dengan keras.

"Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau mau membawa Alex tinggal disini?!'' Ujar Draco berapi-api.

Bukannya Draco tak suka Alex adiknya,tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Hanya saja yang menjadi alasannya sekarang

' **Siapa yang akan menemani ibu saat dia kesepian?, Siapa yag akan menjaga ibu? Jika Alex tinggal disini… Rasanya ayah ingin membunuh ibu perlahan-lahan,dengan caranya sendiri..'**

"Narcissa ingin mengunjungi sanak saudaranya di Amerika, ia sendiri yang memaksaku membawa Alex!'' Bentak Lucius pada Draco

Kedua iris kelabu itu kini saling bertatapan kelabu Draco mengisyaratkan kebenciannya pada seseorang, yang bahkan ia tak sudi memanggilnya '' Ayah''. Sedangkan iris kelabu Lucius mengisyaratkan amarahnya.

" **I Hate You! ''**

**To be continued.**

**Please di repiu (Review) ya.. **

**Kritik dan sarannya juga. ^^**

**Karena saya masih newbie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Tatha DraMione**

**Disclaimer : **

**Warning! Typo(s),Berantakkan,gak sesuai EYD,OOC,dll**

Pagi telah tiba..

Sang surya telah memamerkan cahayanya..

Cahayanya masuk ke kamar Draco melalui celah dijendela.

Lelaki berambut pirang platina bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy yang biasanya saat ini masih tertidur pulas di ranjang besarnya dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun pada pagi ini, ia telah berdiri didepan cermin dengan rambut platinanya yang telah disisir rapih. Draco berpakaian rapih dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang cukup berantakkan , tak lupa dipakaikannya jas hitam yang tak usah ditanya kualitas dan harganya,dan celana hitam melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Setelah ia merasa cukup tampan dengan berputar dicermin besar selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Ia pun memakaikan sepatu hitam mengkilat yang telah disemir para pelayan di kakinya. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Draco memutar knob pintu pelan. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disambut hangat Hermione yang tersenyum lembut pada Draco.

"Baru saja, aku ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun, bahkan telah berpakaian rapih." Ucap Hermione yang nampak senang.

"Ya, kalau bukan karena meeting bodoh itu. Mungkin aku masih tertidur lelap di ranjangku.'' Draco mendengus kesal.

"Haha, sabar Draco. Lagipula kau juga harus membiasakan dirimu untuk bangun pagi. Oh, ya! Kau tak pernah berubah ya..''

Hermione terkekeh kecil, lalu selangkah maju ke hadapan Draco, dan membetulkan simpul dasi Draco.

"Meskipun sudah diajari menyimpul dasi tetapi tetap saja begini.. '' Ucap Hermione membuat Draco tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan dasiku berantakkan seperti ini, agar kau membetulkannya dengan lembut. Napasmu yang teratur saat dekat denganku itu menjadi favoritku. '' Goda Draco membuat wajah putih mulus Hermione menjadi merona. Draco memang ahli dan lihai membuat Hermione merona. Dan wajah merona itu membuat Draco sungguh senang.

"Kau ini ternyata ada maunya yaaa!'' Hermione mencubit pipi Draco pelan.

"Haha, okay, fine. Cubitanmu sakit. Well, nona aku harus pergi meeting sekarang. See you letter.'' Draco mengelus pipi yang dicubit Hermione. Lalu seringaian khasnya mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan. Lantas berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Uuh, ya.'' Ucap Hermione. Hermione sangat menikmati hari-harinya di Malfoy Manor ini karena kehadiran Draco. Tatapan iris kelabunya yang nampak dingin namun sejuk dimata Hermione, seringai seksinya, candaan lucunya,segalanya dari Draco membuat Hermione terbuai.

***oo*oo*oo***

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Hermione menyiram tanaman ditaman yang berada di halaman depan . Melamun, pikirannya tak focus pada pekerjaannya sekarang, Ia selalu memikirkan bagaikan seorang istri yang kesepian menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

Biasanya ia menghabiskan jam-jamnya dengan membantu Draco mengerjakan data/tugas yang diperintahkan Lucius, tentang management Malfoy Corp, bercanda, mengelilingi kota, dan lainnya. Draco memang lebih suka mengerjakannya di rumah dari pada di kantornya (Malfoy Corp), dan bejalan-jalan bersama Hermione.

Lamunan Hermione buyar begitu mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang menunggu untuk dibukakan gerbang.

Hermione segera mematikan kran air, lalu membuka gerbang.

Mobil hitam mengkilat dan berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari dengan plat nomor " 050680MF "

Inisial 05-06-80 adalah tanggal lahir Draco sedangkan " MF '' yaitu Malfoy Family.

Hermione senang, wajahnya berbinar-binar. Ia menduga yang datang adalah Draco Malfoy, yang mengusik pikirannya sedari tadi.

Mobil tersebut memasuki halaman lebar nan luas Malfoy Manor, sedangkan Hermione begegas ke ruang utama. Disana telah berbaris rapih para pelayan di pinggir karpet merah dari pintu masuk. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan, jika keluarga Malfoy datang dan masuk maka para pelayan harus memberi hormat. Memang agak berlebihan, namun apa boleh buat, itu sudah merupakan peraturan.

Hermione berdiri di samping ayahnya dan pelayan lain.

Pintu mobil dari tempat duduk sopir terbuka, Felix (salah satu sopir Malfoy Family) turun lalu membukakan pintu tempat duduk belakang.

Akhirnya, Lelaki berambut pirang platina yang Hermione tunggu sedari tadi datang. Hermione nampak senang melihat Draco turun.

Namun, ternyata Draco tak sendirian. Setelah Draco turun. Lelaki berambut sama, dan kulit pucat sama seperti Draco turun. Lelaki itu mengenakan T-shirt yang dipakaikan jaket serta celana jeans hitam panjang.

Wajah lelaki itu cukup mirip dengan Draco, namun lelaki tersebut jauh lebih sering menampakkan senyum tulusnya dibanding Draco, yang hanya tersenyum kecut. Terlihat dia adalah orang yang ramah, dari caranya berterimakasih kepada Felix yang sudah mengambilkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

Hermione memandangi lelaki tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan perasaan penasaran menyertainya. Dan nampak pelayan lain juga sama penasarannya dengan Hermione, kecuali Ayah Hermione dan bibi MC Gonagall,yang telah mengabdi lama di keluarga Malfoy ini, dan pastinya sudah tau siapa lelaki, yang sukses membuat seluruh pelayan tak terkecuali Hermione penasaran.

Hermione yang tak tahan dengan perasaan keingin tahuannya pun bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Psst .. Dad, siapa lelaki yang bersama tuan Draco?'' Bisik Hermione pada ayahnya.

"Oh, dia tuan Alex.'' Jawab ayah Hermione. Namun jawaban singkat ayahnya tak cukup memuaskan perasaan penasaran itu.

"Alex? Siapa dia? Mengapa begitu mirip dengan tuan Draco?'' Bisik Hermione lagi.

"Tentu saja mirip, tuan Alex adalah adik tuan Draco, yang tinggal selama 15 tahun dengan nyonya Narcissa setelah bercerai.'' Jawaban sang ayah panjang lebar, kini jawaban itu cukup membuat perasaan penasaran Hermione puas.

Hermione menganggukkan mengakui, Alex sama tampannya dengan Draco. Tetapi, tetap Draco yang lebih tampan di mata Hermione.

'Eum, kenapa selama ini Draco tak cerita padaku kalau ia, mempuyai adik? Tapi, itu juga bukan urusanku.' Gumam Hermione.

Draco melangkah masuk ke rumah besar mewahnya diikuti Alex yang menyeret koper dibelakangnya.

Para pelayan pun membungkuk hormat dengan serempak. Wajah Draco datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Alex, senyuman hampir tak lepas dari wajahnya. Namun ketika melewati Hermione senyuman simpul menawan, mengembang di wajah tampan Draco.

Setelah cukup member hormat. Para pelayan bubar, lalu kembali ke perkerjaan masing-masing yang sempat tertunda.

"Sudah lamaaa sekali aku meninggalkan Malfoy Manor ini, aku rindu rumah ini. Oh ya, kakak, kamarku dimana?'' Alex mengejar Draco yang jauh berjalan didepannya dengan agak kesulitan, karena membawa koper yang lumayan besar.

"Saking lamanya pergi, sampai lupa kamar sendiri.'' Draco berbalik menghadap adiknya, lalu mengulus lembut rambut Alex.

"Aku amnesia kak.'' Canda Alex pada Draco. Tangan Draco yang tadinya mengulus rambut Alex dengan lembut, menjadi menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Haha kau mau kubuat ingat? Sini aku benturkan kepalamu ke meja agar kau ingat. Seperti yang ada di drama.'' Kekeh Draco sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Hermione yang melihatnya dari jauh, merasa sangat senang. Ini moment langka. Pertemuan, serta candaan adik dan kakak setelah belasan tahun tak bertemu.

"Aw, kau jitak aku saja sudah sakit. Apalagi dibenturkan ke meja. Bisa-bisa aku amnesia sungguhan kak!'' Alex mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Draco, sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan coba-coba denganku!'' Ujar Draco lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hei kakak! mau kemana?! bantu aku?! kakak kejam, membiarkan aku membawa koper berat ini sendirani! '' Alex menarik kopernya dengan susah payah sambil menggerutu pada Draco.

"haha, kau bukan orang tua renta yang perlu bantuan. Kau seseorang dewasa yang telah menginjak umur 19 tahun dengan kondisi yang sangaat sehat. Jelas saja aku tak membantumu.'' Draco berhenti sejenak lalu menyeringai pada adiknya. Lantas kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"Err dasar kakak, tak berubah!'' Gerutu Alex, namun hanya dibalas tawa terbahak Draco. Alex kembali menarik kopernya menuju tangga. Dan begitu ia melihat anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang sugguh banyak, membuat Alex ternganga.

"Apa Malfoy Manor berubah? Err.. Apakah tangga ini beranak?! Jika tidak, mengapa anak tangganya bertambah? Ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan!'' Ucap Alex sambil menepuk keningnya.

**To Be Continued**

**Review,Favs,kritik dapat membuat author senang dan semangat untuk nulis next chap.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**

**.**

**Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Berantakkan**

**.**

**Gak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**Dan sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

Hari sudah larut malam, Hermione yang tadinya terlelap diranjangnya harus bangun dengan sangat terpaksa, ini dikarenakan ada penguman penting yang mendadak diruangan khusus pelayan.

Hermione terduduk lesu sambil menahan dagu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, agar wajahnya tak terantuk ke meja.

Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat, karena itu ia sesekali terpejam.

Namun ia paksakan agar kelopak matanya tetap terbuka.

Hermione sangat lelah karena penyambutan Alex seharian yang sungguh menguras tenaga.

Annabell–kakak Hermione — datang lalu duduk di samping Hermione, ia menepuk pelan pundak Hermione.

"Eh?!" Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"Herm, kau istirahat saja sekarang, kau pasti sangat kau melakukan banyak tugas melelahkan hari ini."ucap Anabell lembut sembari mengelus rambut cokelat ikal Hermione yang terurai, membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Eh tapi, bagaimana dengan pengumumannya sist?" ujar Hermione yang kembali cemberut.

"Tak usah khawatir, nanti aku akan memberitaumu. Dan membuat alasan yang logis untukmu kepada aunty Gonagall . Nah ayo cepat istirahat sana!" ucapan Annabell seakan obat pengusir lelah.

Annabell langsung membuat Hermione senang.

"Thanks for all sist—'' Hermione memeluk erat kakaknya,

"Okay—''Annabell membalas pelukan adiknya.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, senyuman kini menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

Lalu Hermione berjalan keluar ruangan. Langkah kakinya tertuju pada kamarnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruangan khusus.

Tak lama, Mc Gonagall masuk ke ruangan.

Ia mengamati seluruh pelayan.

Matanya ternyata tak buram layaknya nenek-nenek seusianya.

Ia mengetahui ketidak hadiran Hermione.

"Where Hermione?'' kening MC Gonagall berkerut.

Kekesalan tersirat diwajahnya.

Dominc –ayah Hermione—pun tak tau kemana putrinya berada, karena ia baru datang.

"Dia sedang beristirahat sangat lelah, mengapa tak biarkan ia istirahat saja? Daripada ia sakit.''jelas Annabell panjang lebar.

Seakan kehabisan kata-kata MC Gonagall pun diam tak berkomentar pun duduk dikursinya.

"Maaf jika harus membuat kalian terjaga sampai selarut ini. Tadi aku mendapat perintah dari tuan Lucius. Ia bilang kita harus mempersiapkan kedatangan nona Cho –tunangan tuan Draco—besok .''

ujar Mc Gonagall sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Banyak pelayan baru yang terbelalak kaget, kecuali Dominic dan MC Gonagall yang tampak biasa saja.

"Emm, Aunty Gonagall! kapan tuan Draco bertunangan? Setau saya ia tak pernah melangsungkan pertunangan?''ujar Annabell yang sungguh kaget mendengar ucapan MC Gonagall.

"Sejak ia berumur 7 tahun, tuan Lucius dan sepakat untuk menjodohkan keduanya yang bisa menguntungkan Malfoy corp. Meskipun, tuan Draco dipaksa.'' jawab MC Gonagall dengan air mata yang menetes kemudian membasahi wajahnya yang pula Dominic.

Annabell menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

Ia sungguh kasihan dengan tuan yang ia anggap temannya ini. Annabell tau seberapa sedih dan tersiksanya Draco akan semua tekanan dari ayahnya yang bertubi-tubi.

'mereka meneteskan air mata?! Itu memang wajar! Siapapun orang yang mendengarkan kisah pilu hidup Draco yang gelap, pasti akan menangis. Hidup Dracosungguh seperti narapidana yang disiksa.

Bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana ia didik keras, tak ada ibu untuk menampung air matanya serta curahan hatinya. Seakan kegelapan dan kesedihannya selalu menyelimuti jiwa nya. Namun itu sebelum kehadiran sang cahaya—Hermione— yaitu , bagaimana jika harus dengan Cho?! dijauhkan dari cahayanya?! Kupastikan tak ada senyuman sama sekali di wajahnya!,'

gumam Annabell dengan kesal, terkadang ia mengutuk lelaki bersurai platina sebahu dengan tatapan tajam dan kejam itu –Lucius—.

"Well, Pengumuman aku tak perlu memberitau lagi apa yang harus kalian lakukan besok, kalian sudah cukup professional.'' ujar MC Gonagall lalu beranjak dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti pelayan lainnya.

**ooOOoo**

Hari sudah pagi..

Matahari baru muncul dari ufuk timur..

Cahayanya masih belum terlalu terang..

Gadis berambut cokelat lurus yang terurai dengan iris biru yang indah bagaikan lautan, yang senyumannya dan kata-kata bijaknya mampu menenangkan hati –Annabell Jane Granger—, Ia telah berpakaian seraga pelayan dengan rapih. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang adik perempuannya, yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya.

Tangan lentiknya menggoyangkan tubuh Hermione pelan.

"Herm, bangun—'' ujarnya lembut.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hermione membuka dengan perlahan, bak bunga yang akan mekar.

"Sist? Hoaa—ini sudah pagi ya?" Hermione menanatap kakaknya yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Pertanyaan Hermione dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman lembut oleh Annabell

Hermione pun bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia pun merenggangkan urat sarafnya , Hermione memandang burung kecil yang terbang dengan damai.

"Oh , apa pengumuman tadi malam?," Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Annabell.

Annabell terlonjak kaget.

"Eum—nanti kita akan menyambut tamu.''

"Oh, tamu? memangnya siapa? biasanya jika hanya klien dan tamu biasa tak ada penyambutankan?" tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi.

"Eh, itu—dia tamu istimewa,Herm. Jadi kau bersiap-siaplah ya. Jangan lupa bangunkan tuan Draco.'' ujar Annabell yang nampak menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Eum—iya, baiklah sist.'' Hermione mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya.

Annabell tersenyum lega, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Hermione dengan buru-buru.

Lantas menutup pintu kamar Hermione pelan.

'Sist menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku—aku bisa melihatnya.' gumam Hermione dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Ya, Annabell memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yaitu tentang tamu besar yang adalah tunangan Draco. Ia tau, dan sangat tau, apabila ia memberitau Hermione jika tamunya adalah seorang gadis yang sudah ditunangkan dengan Draco sejak kecil, maka perasaan adiknya akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Annabell tau adiknya sangat mencintai Draco, meskipun tak pernah mengucapkannya secara lisan.

**ooOOoo**

Tok—tok—tok—

Hermione mengetuk pintu Draco dengan tak sabar.

"Draco, ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Teriak Hermione.

Tak lama, knob pintu diputar dari dalam kamar. Lalu Draco keluar,ia sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Wah, kalau tau begini. Aku tak usah membangunkanmu juga sudah rapih.''ujar Hermione -tiba, Draco memeluk erat Hermione.

"A—ada apa Draco? Ada masalah?''Hermione membalas pelukan Draco.

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk, membuatku tak bisa tidur. Dan itu membuatku masih mengantuk sampai pagi ini.''ucap Draco lirih

Hermione mengulus punggung Draco. Mimpi buruk memang biasa bagi seorang Draco.

"Tapi itu hanya mimpi, nah sekarang kau harus semangat. Karena akan ada tamu besar kesini. Kau tau kan?"Ucap Hermione menenangkan Draco.

"Yeah, I know it, ya. Thanks sudah memberiku semangat Mione.''Draco melepaskan pelukannya, lantas meraih dagu Hermione. Dan tak lama, bibirnya dan bibir Hermione pun bertemu.

Awalnya Draco mencium Hermione lembut namun lama kelamaan menjadi ganas.

Hermione nampak meronta, Ia kehabisan udara.

Draco pun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya, yang well, itu terasa nikmat.

"Haah—apa yang kau lakukan eh Draco?"wajah Hemione merona, detak jantungnya teras berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat.

"Morning kiss Mione—''jawab Draco, seringaian puas mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Uuh—'' Hermione pergi meninggalkan Draco menuju dapur.

Wajahnya terasa panas karena hembusan nafas Draco.

'Manis.'gumam Draco melihat Hermione yang salah tingkah.

Saat dibelokan, Hermione terhenti.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang basah.

"Ciuman tadi itu memang terasa agak sakit. Tapi—tak kusangka, aku menikmatinya.'' Senyuman manispun terukir dengan sempurna diwajah Hermione, lalu Hermione bergegas menuju dapur.

Alex memandang Hermione dari koridor sebelah, marah dan kesal itu terlihat jelas dari ekpresinya yang nampak tak senang.

Ini dikarenakan Alex tak sengaja melihat kakaknya berciuman dengan gadis yang ia sukai, ya meskipun Alex baru mengenali Hermione.

Tetapi dengan cepatnya Hermione mampu membuat Alex jatuh cinta.

Layaknya seseorang yang terkena minuman ramuan mistis kuno dari yunani yaitu amortentia.

Yang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi tergila-gila pada si pemberi amortentia.

"Aku bisa melihat, bahwa kau mencintai kakakku , lihat saja senyuman itu akan menjadi tetesan air mata, lalu kau akan membenci kakakku. And well, setelah itu aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku dengan mudah.''

Seringaian khas seorang Malfoy terukir diwajah Alex.

Kini Alex seperti orang yang kehilangan kendali.

Kebaikannya sirna dan seakan-akan berubah menjadi serigala buas, dan semua itu karena Hermione.

**ooOOoo**

**A/N : Wkwk didalam imajinasi saya saat nulis fanfict ini, Amortentia adalah** **ramuan mistis kuno dari** **yunani :3 XD**

**Mind to repiu? Yang sudah baca,ingat untuk repiu yak. Karena repiu dan fav bisa membuat author semangat dan senang ngelanjutin fanfict.**

**Jangan jadi pembaca gelap._. XDv**


End file.
